<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>encaptivating. by yojin (MnM_PD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043799">encaptivating.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin'>yojin (MnM_PD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hq a/b/o au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vore, Voyeurism, a tweet said that komori has blue eyes so I’m rolling w that, alpha washio, baby suna, beta suna, daddy washio, omega komori, sorry but wskmsn is the perfect ABO ot3, this is only written bc of my komori brainrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>washio and his two beauteous submissives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou/Washio Tatsuki, Komori Motoya/Washio Tatsuki, Suna Rintarou/Washio Tatsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hq a/b/o au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. starved.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>k-komori.</p><p>(why is there no existing wskmsn fic yet.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washio comfortably sat on the couch situated in front of their massive bed for three, taking his time to relax from a long day of signing papers and meetings. For the whole day, he was served by his subordinates as the chairman and everything associated with managing the company tires Washio. The only service he appreciated without feeling burnt out from it is one by his lovers, and right now they were offering him a show.</p><p>It wasn’t just any show, but a stimulating show of tongues, dicks, and asses.</p><p>Earlier when he had just pulled up to the driveway towards their house, he immediately heard the luscious mating sounds of a weasel and a fox. Washio’s sense of smell is not as refined as other alphas, but for that he compensated with his exceptional hearing as a wereowl.</p><p>With their tiny huffs and silent sucks, playing in Washio’s ear as a welcome home music, he slowly treaded his way up the staircase towards the hallway leading to the master bedroom. The low and dull thuds of his heel against the floor were like warning signs of a wreckage, but the good kind of it as his nose finally picked up the sweet smell of pheromones mingling together, creating an appetizing scent.</p><p>Washio took his time to walk down the hallway while he took off his coat, and he heard both of his submissives’ breaths hitch. It made Washio smirk to himself pridefully, having the gratification of knowing just how much he affects his lovers as much as they do him.</p><p>When he reached the room, quickly as the door opened to the slightest, Washio was hit with the enticing scent of love making. Washio held back a guttural growl of hunger and restrained himself from tearing his clothes off to join them on the bed as he entered—he only wants to watch <em>for now</em>.</p><p>Forcing back his own fervent desire for the moment, Washio uncaringly threw his coat towards the couch in front of the bed which is the perfect place to enjoy the live entertainment specifically catered for him. His beta and his omega did not pay him mind like they were actually just an innovative pornographical spectacle, merely playing on top of the bed like a film that interacts with most of his senses, all for his enjoyment.</p><p>Seated at the best spot in the room to observe, Washio’s shoulders released their tension as he leaned back into the couch. He then sighed in satisfaction when Komori took a sharp intake of breath like a squeak of a weasel once the beta in their relationship, Suna, encircled his sensitive and perky nipple with a wet, foxy tongue.</p><p>Washio always liked that about Suna, and he liked to watch Suna do it even more because unlike the alpha, Suna <em>serves</em>; he listens to their moans, feels the rise and fall of their breaths, looks for every single twitch and jerk to comply, obey, and fulfill their unspoken wants and needs in order to deliver utmost pleasure. He’s cunning in a way that he knows exactly <em>what</em> to kiss, <em>where</em> to bite, and <em>how</em> to drive them to their blissful edge. He’s the opposite of Washio who only acts for his own delight; Washio is gluttonous, greedy, and selfish—all teeth and bites.</p><p>His lovers knew that so well. They’ve both experienced being swallowed down into Washio’s throat. Consumed. Eaten. Digested. Devoured.</p><p>Washio was an accurate depiction of an owl. He preys on weasels and young foxes. What else must he do to his willing victims than to give them what they are so vividly asking for?</p><p>It was hard not to act on his impulses when Suna suddenly manhandled Komori to lay on his back horizontally on the bed, displaying the full 180cm of slightly tanned, glowing skin of the omega, his flexible legs folded and outspread on both sides while his hole was torn wide open by the beta’s dick.</p><p>Suna’s aggressive thrusts into Komori brought the pair to the most bottom part of the bed, the closest to where Washio was, and when the omega’s upper body slipped over the inferior periphery of the mattress, his eyes blinked close as his back arched achingly towards the floor in search of a better angle. Komori then <em>whined</em> in a frequency that did all sorts of things to Washio and Suna.</p><p>It drove Washio <em>crazy</em>. Being captivating was one thing, but being delectable is another. Komori was <em>immaculately</em> both of it.</p><p>Suna dove in to suck on the omega’s neck, and Washio saw Komori’s eyes enthrallingly blink open, his gaze directly aimed towards Washio, completely capturing him, captivating him, encapsulating him in the depth of his deep blue ocean eyes; effectively caging Washio into their own small, little world of pleasured and fucked out sighs.</p><p>“<em>Tastsuki-san</em>.” Komori deviously purred out of the blue, low and sultry, seducing Washio with the flutter of his long lashes, inviting him with a needy smile, <em>commanding</em> him with the way his eyes blazed his own desires into Washio’s.</p><p>Washio made a deep, rumbling chuckle which brought a knowing smile on Suna’s face and a satisfied one on Komi’s taunting lips.</p><p>Suna kept on thrusting, aware that it was what Komori would want him to do while Washio stood and walked his way towards them. Komori was fixated on him as he took his every step, his mouth still agape and letting out tiny noises of bliss from the pleasure Suna was giving him. Given their current positions, it was strange how Washio felt slightly intimidated from how Komori’s alert irises kept their focus on him. To relieve the unexplained nervousness he felt, he pulled off his tie to breathe better, and as he did this, Komori licked his lips, making Washio’s legs weak and painfully in need of the omega’s warmth.</p><p>It made Washio exhale in defeat once he realized, because honestly, who’s the submissive in here?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted to be cool abt this but I’ll let yall know: i haven’t written <i>detailed</i> hq nsfw before until this. it’s the first time ive directly typed <i>dick</i> in a haikyuu fic so if this felt wonky, i kinda apologize. AND ALSO. i’ve NEVER written ABO DYNAMICS BEFORE?? i also haven’t consumed it much so i only know of the basic components and not the deeper details. i tried to research abt an owl alpha for abo dynamics but the bkak tag didn’t give me much or maybe i didn’t dig deep enough. anyway. this au is fucking weird and crazy originally so whatever, i guess.</p><p>i only wrote this to type that last line bc i like it when big strong men go Submissive for their partner. i think it's sexy of them to be that Whipped. but i do have plans on making more of this (for this ship and for other ships) as long as my brain would let me (i felt manic while writing this bc one moment im laughing so hard and the next im serious af). i’d probably vague the fuck out of them all like this one if it's nsfw or manipulate the trope differently in a way that i wouldn’t hate it as much originally so. :DDD</p><p>anyway, thank you for reading !!!! komori beautiful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. devoured.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>komori gets eaten out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wskmsn are born 94-95-96 respectively. perfect if u ask me. (kinda sad tho bc i cant use hyung kink). their heights starting from komori to suna to washio are like, 180, 185, 188cm? weights are uh 66, 73, 80kg? again, perfect if u ask me.</p><p>sorry for the nicknames in advance. and i felt more comfie writing this than the previous one??? maybe bc this is like… bloody?? so don’t read bc this ch contains vore and blood. idk who i am anymore.</p><p>gentle reminder that i do not know a/b/o universe well but since it’s a crazy au anyway, i’m gon fuck w it however i want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komori was lightheaded, intoxicated, <em>high</em> from all the bliss he was experiencing, or maybe he was just running low on blood? Either way, he’s drowning in pleasure and amidst that ecstasy, he suddenly heard Suna’s fluttery snickering filling in the room, symphonizing with his breathless gasps and helpless groans.</p><p>“Tatsuki-san, won’t you leave some of him for me?” Suna playfully asked, and Komori forcefully willed himself to look towards where the voice was coming from.</p><p>Komori felt a tolerable sting when he craned his neck to see the door still slightly ajar. The hallway was brighter than the inside of the room so he only perceived the silhouette of their youngest lover at the door frame before it closed completely. Without visual cues, he still knew that Suna was walking towards them because the beta’s smell was growing stronger, so he continued to stare through his red colored vision until the fox’s face came into view again.</p><p>He only saw it clearly at the distance of a meter. Ignoring the haze in his eyes while trying to fixate on the youngest’s face, Komori grinned as he cheerily greeted, “Hi, Rin-rin.”</p><p>Then out of the blue, Komori had to harshly bite his lower lip as he suppressed another groan from a mix of pain and satisfaction, feeling Washio’s teeth dig into his shoulder and <em>actually</em> take a small bite. Komori released a heavy exhale as he attempted to laugh, digging his nails into Washio’s defined biceps as he attempted to look up at Suna again.</p><p>“Daddy’s pretty hungry today, as you can see.” Komori said, and Washio licked and nipped at the newly opened wound, either from genuine appreciation of the name he was called or he was simply humoring Komori back.</p><p>“Tastsuki-san never goes this far.” Suna giggles as he scanned the two naked and bloodied bodies on top of messy and savaged bed sheets. Komori felt himself blush as if he still had enough blood to do so when he heard Suna tease him, “I’m sure you baited him, Motoya-san.”</p><p>“I did, but he still got baited so this is not just on me.”</p><p>Washio then paused in licking at Komori’s skin to sit up and reach out for Suna. His hands were covered in a deep red color, but Suna met him halfway to lean into his touch and into his warmth for a tender kiss. Komori was sure that Washio’s mouth would taste like metal, coated with his blood. Unexpectedly, Suna whimpered in a way he hasn’t done before, and Komori felt a bit shy knowing both of his lovers are addicted to the way he tastes. There was a lot of tonguing, and Komori just laid there, trying and failing to even out his breathing as he watched Washio pass the flavor of his blood onto Suna’s waiting and anticipating mouth.</p><p>Once Washio pulled away, Suna’s mouth was still hanging open, begging for more, but Washio whispered <em>welcome home, Rintarou</em> to the corner of his lips and then sat back on the bed.</p><p>Komori then reached out for his hand, chuckling as he pulled him to the bed and said, “<em>Rintarou</em>, if you want more, you can just get it from me directly.”</p><p>He said that to invite Suna in ingesting him as well, but the younger didn’t even wait for it as he buried his nose into Komori’s hand, his eyes closed in contentment when he left a soft kiss at the center of the omega’s palm. He then proceeded to suck on Komori’s fingers, cleaning the fresh blood that clung onto it. When he got to the last digit which was Komori’s pinky finger, he released it with a pop. He then connected his lips on Komori’s wrist, opening his eyes and stimulating Komori with the fierce intensity in his golden irises.</p><p>Suna nibbled on the pronounced veins around his wrist, tickling the omega as he spoke, “Shouldn’t you take a break now to regenerate, Motoya-san?”</p><p>Ironically, Suna sunk his sharpest canine teeth into his wrist, creating another stream of warm blood flowing down on his right arm amongst many others and some craters that Washio have made earlier. Suna was genuinely concerned, he felt that from how gently he touched Komori, but he can see the longing and hunger in his eyes too.</p><p>“I’m a lot tougher than you think, Rin-rin.” Komori slurred, cradling Suna’s face with his hand and maintaining eye contact with him again, smiling boastfully as he said, “You’re free to devour me all you want, <em>baby</em>.”</p><p>The black hole at the center of Suna’s golden irises suddenly turned into vertically elongated slits, triggering an instinctual chill to crawl throughout Komori’s body, his hairs standing upright, fully aware that he’s about to be preyed upon.</p><p>Needless to say, Suna went fucking feral after that. Komori fainted at some point but not before he had praised Suna for doing such a good job and calling him <em>baby</em> once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what am i doing with this, for real. and OH no dicks nor nipples mentioned. maybe that’s why this was easier to write? so if you came here expecting juicy things, sorry to disappoint. lmao. anyway. :DDD thank u for reading. komori beautiful. washio daddy. suna baby.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe leave a comment if u think this is cute even if i aint explicitly writing abt the <i>Action</i>?? lmao jk thank u for reading !!!!! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>